


Stargazing

by 1JettaPug



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out sighed softly as he stared out at the space. The only reason he was wasting his time in the middle of a field, getting dirt all over his frame, and looking at stars being stars is because it's a great way to escape all the drama aboard the Nemesis. It's not like Knock Out was capable of thinking of doing something better to do when Breakdown looked at him in the optic with his stupidly genuine and excited smile, apparently eager to share whatever he saw in the sky with his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

Stargazing wasn't something Knock Out thought he'd like. Mainly because those stars weren't going anywhere for another millions upon millions of years. That, or they were already extinguished. For all he knew they were just blinking lights from pathetic human satellites or planes.

KO didn't really understand what made them so special either. Anyone can just walk outside at night and glance up at the distance specks of light. He's told his sparkmate this dozens of times, but his words have never stopped Breakdown from inviting him out for a drive to look at the stars.

Knock Out sighed softly as he stared out at the space. The only reason he was wasting his time in the middle of a field, getting dirt all over his frame, and looking at stars being stars is because it's a great way to escape all the drama aboard the Nemesis. It's not like Knock Out was capable of thinking of doing something better to do when Breakdown looked at him in the optic with his stupidly genuine and excited smile, apparently eager to share whatever he saw in the sky with his mate.

He guessed that wasting his time like this was better than just waiting for the next Vehicon to roll itself into the med room so that he could either fix it or put it out of its misery. The more he thought about it though, the more he realized that Breakdown could be so easily entertained that he'd sit outside in the cold and dirt and gaze up at the stars anyway. He still couldn't understand why he invited him.

However, as he stole a glance at his sparkmate who is but a few inches away from him, staring fondly at the stars before him, Knock Out smiled. He always looked so charming when he was happy and content.

Then he felt Breakdown wrap his servo around his servo and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Look, Knock Out,” he point out to one of the thousands of stars. “I found our home.”

KO moved a bit closer to him and looked up. “You actually managed to find Cybertron from this mud ball of a planet?”

“Not hard as long as ya know where to look.” He shrugged.

“Well where is it?” Knock Out asked, having a hard time finding it. “They all look the same.”

“Not ours,” Breakdown said, pulling his mate ever closer and pointing out which star it was. “See?”

Knock Out blinked as his optics caught sight of one of the biggest stars up there. “I never thought it’d look silver from so far away… It’s beautiful…”

Breakdown sighed, “I heard it used to look gold from a galaxy away. ‘Course that was before the war…”

“Ah the time before the war,” Knock Out smiled sadly. “Did you stargaze then too, Breaky?”

“Yep,” he nodded. “But I prefer it now.”

“Why now?”

Breakdown smiled and pressed his lips down against his mate’s helm. “Cause I get to spend this time with you, KO.”

Knock Out smiled and returned the kiss to his partner’s lips. The two of them settled together and went back to watching the stars. Besides the dirt getting on the back of his frame, Knock Out decided that he could learn to love watching the stars… with Breakdown by his side, of course.


End file.
